


Perfectly Imperfect

by rtverse



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, also just a little bit of cursing bc duh it's michael, it seems super short but I actually really like it, it's all just super cute okay, it's short and sweet, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtverse/pseuds/rtverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never shocking for Michael and Gavin to be closer than most platonic relationships. In fact, it's more unusual when they aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually super proud of this, it's inspired by the following tumblr prompt:
> 
> otpprompts:  
> Imagine person A lightly tracing "I love you" over and over again on person B's back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, "I love you too." Bonus if that's the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B.

It's far from unusual for Michael and Gavin to be a bit closer than typical friends. They're so comfortable around each other, nearly everything comes naturally.

So, it's not all surprising that them relaxing and playing video games on Michael's couch ends up with them being very entangled.

Michael's on the left, leaning against the arm and back of the chair with one leg up on the cushion and the other planted on the floor. Gavin is resting on top of him, his head tucked a bit to the side of Michael's right shoulder and both of his legs settled across Michael's right one. Michael's right arm is wrapped around the Brit so that he's holding his controller in front of both of them. Gavin's controller is flopped to the side, due to him falling asleep.

Michael realizes this and rolls his eyes. "Seriously Gav? Right on top of me? Lazy piece of shit," he mumbles, warm affection shown by the small smile on his face.

Gavin really does look peaceful like this. He looks so calm and adorable, and it's really not a good thing for Michael's heart, or brain.

Or his judgement.

Michael absentmindedly traces his finger across Gavin's side, leaving the shape of many "I love you"s on his best friend's skin. He can't deny his feelings for the lad, not at this point. Not when the idiot just leaning against him threatens to make his heart beat right out of his chest.

Gavin shifts with a small noise, causing Michael's finger to freeze mid-stroke.

"The fuck am I doing?" he mumbles, scolding himself.

Gavin sighs softly again before a smile forms on his face and his eyes flutter open, meeting the lovestruck man's flustered gaze. "I love you too, Michael."

Those are definitely not the words Michael expected to hear, and they're definitely not helping to calm his already racing heart. "W-what... Wait, I- what? You... What?"

Gavin, a bit more awake at this point, giggles giddily with a huge grin steadily taking over his face. "I told you I love you, you donut."

Michael's face flushes a deep red, all words just completely leaving his brain. He just sits there with absolutely no idea of what to say next. So, instead of trying to continue the conversation, he decides to show his feelings the best way he knows how.

He spins Gavin on top of him and presses their lips together in an instant, his entire body settling into the contact.

The Brit grins in response, grabbing at Michael's hair and clumsily kissing back.

It's not the smoothest kiss, but it's full of giddiness and love and everything that's more important than a seamless execution.

It's perfect.

They lay there comfortably, just taking it at their own pace. The original urgency is a bit dissipated, replaced by slower and more meaningful kisses.

Michael moves slightly and pecks the corner of Gavin's mouth before leaning their foreheads against each other. Gavin is just grinning, the pure happiness only matched by the euphoria on the face of the man in his arms.

The older lad sighs contentedly and pulls Gavin down beside him with a single arm draped around his shoulders. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Gavin blushes lightly. "Probably about as long as I have, I'd bet."

The room settles into a comfortable silence, only disrupted by the quiet music of a video game pause menu.

In that moment, nothing could be better. So what, their relationship is far from typical. That's just boring!

What they have, and what they've found... It's perfect. Perfectly imperfect, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! As always, comment what you thought, and what you might like me to write next, it's always helpful.


End file.
